Yuzu Izayoi
Yuzu Izayoi is the younger sister of Natsume Izayoi and the current Princess of the Arms Alliance with the former's exile. AppearanceCategory:Game CharactersCategory:Female Characters Like her sister, Yuzu wears a large, formal dress that noticeably cover up her arm and hands. She primarily wears lighter shades of pink and magenta that match with her light purple hair while having yellow ornaments on her dress and on her hair. History Mugen Kairo no Kagi Yuzu only appears on the 2nd disc content on Eigou Kaiki no Toki where Natsume's route is available in the events that occur in Mugen Kairo no Kagi. She appears in the epilogue where Natsume's status as Princess was passed down to her as the former was declared to have been exiled. Yuzu refused to take her sister's place and believed that Natsume was innocent but Natsume however accepted her judgment and urged Yuzu to stay strong for her people and hoped that she will grow up to properly succeed her. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Yuzu was mentioned by Natsume that the former is the current Princess of the Arms Alliance. Yuzu is encountered in Chapter 7 where the Luxiole headed out to Arms Alliance space after Noa's logistics confirmed that the Infinite Corridor would appear there. The Luxiole however saw the readings too late and ended up coming a few days late. The planet of Cudgel, Pike, and Hatchet were assaulted by the Will but strangely, no real damage was done other than all of its inhabitants being frozen in blocks of a mysterious substance. Yuzu was the sole witness of this incident and is encountered on Hatchet's capital palace where Anise and Lily noticed a shadow moving among the pillars and attempted to strike at it. Yuzu stops them with her hereditary barrier and is reunited with her sister. She comes aboard the Luxiole temporarily as the crew tried to find a means to restore the Arms Alliance inhabitants. This was done by gaining the help of the fairies from Sprite. As the First Aider dispersed nanomachines to thaw the "ice", the fairies linked their minds to the minds of the inhabitants of each planet to restore them completely. However, they needed a catalyst in which to stir their hearts and Natsume decided that Yuzu should be the one to restore everyone as she will remain as the Princess. Yuzu's meek personality and youth however are ineffective and Natsume had no choice but to take over and yell at her former subjects and reawaken them. Once the Arms Alliance was restored, Yuzu returned to Hatchet. Personality While Natsume was knowledgeable and learned of responsibility through her place as the eldest daughter of the royal family, Yuzu presumably did not go through such ordeals as a child and remains a meek and shy girl who was put onto the seat of royal power with her sister's apparent exile. Yuzu greatly admires her older sister but has a very modest attitude to everyone around her. Natsume hoped that Yuzu will become as strong as she is as she does not intend on coming back home anytime soon. Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters